


I'm Scared

by DarlingSpade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fair, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Kinda fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingSpade/pseuds/DarlingSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Destiel one-shot based off of the dialogue prompt "I'm scared" Dean, Sam, Cas, and Gabriel go to the local fair. Sam and Gabe run off which leaves crushing Dean and Castiel alone together. Bees are won and there is a Ferris Wheel, someone is afraid of heights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Scared

Dean Winchester has many different favourite past times, drinking, frisky women, driving his baby, and sleeping when he's able to. These were all common knowledge to those who knew Dean-and even to those who barely knew him. Still there were few people who knew of a past time that Dean enjoyed that was a bit more unusual coming from someone of his character. From the exterior Dean is a sarcastic, smooth talking, rough-around-the-edges kinda guy, he wasn't someone who'd you expect to take enjoyment out of things deemed only kid-enjoyable. Don't get him wrong, Dean was still just as masculine as the next guy, but he did happen to like small and local fairs.

It may have seemed weird for Dean to enjoy the small local fairs, he hated amusement parks because they were too crowded and the lines were too long, and he stayed away from carnivals because his little brother Sam was afraid of clowns. But the local fairs had small, low key rides that gave just enough of a thrill to satisfy any adrenaline desire that the everyday person has. The food was also filled with carbs but tasted like heaven on earth, from the funnel cake, hot dogs, hamburgers, fries, all of it was great to someone who loved to eat. Dean also took a particular liking to the fair's pie at his favourite food cart.

So when Dean caught word of the local fair opening up for the next few weeks, needless to say he was excited and raring to go. It was their third day in town when Dean dragged his brother Sam along just for the hell of it. Contrary to Dean, Sam wasn't the most enthusiastic when it came to fairs like this, he didn't really care for these types of attractions at all. So to get Sam to agree to go to the fair with him, Dean had to allow Sam's crush-Gabriel Novak- to come along with them. Dean wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea since he'd assume he'd just end up being a third wheel most of the time. So to get Dean to agree to bringing Gabriel, Sam told Dean that he would ask Gabriel to bring his brother Castiel to keep Dean company-if he needed it. The situation ended up a minor squabble but overall it was resolved and all parties were somewhat satisfied with the outcome.

The group of four entered the grounds of the fair in a small cluster. Sam and Gabriel were laughing and occasionally bumping into each other flirtatiously. Dean only rolled his eyes but there was a small smile on his lips because internally he felt happy for Sam that he'd finally found someone interested in him again. Another reason Dean particularly felt this was because he himself had a crush on someone, but he wasn't confident that the boy liked him back. Dean happened to have a crush on the very boy who was shly walking beside him-Castiel.

Even though Dean was bisexual, gorgeous, and not a terrible human being, he still had trouble falling for people in a romantic way. Sure he'd bang a girl every once in awhile who really pressured him for it, and he'd dated random people whom he didn't really feel strongly for, Dean just didn't seem to fall for people as easily as they'd fall for him. It took awhile for Dean to completely enjoy someone's company and feel a connection that was more than just physical attraction-but when Dean fell, he fell hard. Castiel just happened to be the person he fell for.

Dean had known Castiel since they were in middle school; people used to bully Castiel during the 8th grade and Dean had been the first person to stick up for the trench coated boy. That's how Castiel and he had become friends, Dean had known for awhile that he may have had feelings for Castiel, but he only realized how strong his feelings were when Castiel had gotten his first girlfriend. Castiel's girlfriend-now ex-girlfriend-was Meg Masters, she was a sarcastic, snarky, but beautiful brunette who had the charm of a celebrity.

When Castiel had started dating Meg in the 10th grade Dean had felt what could only be described as jealousy. He already didn't like her attitude or personality, but he kept quiet about how he felt when Castiel started going out with her. Meg had also managed to drive a rift into Castiel and Dean's friendship, she proceeded to keep Castiel away from Dean, and prevent any contact between the two friends if she could. Dean had mentioned it once to Castiel and it had led to a large fight between the boys, after that Dean and Castiel stopped talking as much but they were still best friends. The situation resolved itself when Castiel started noticing that Meg was doing exactly what Dean had said, Castiel ended the relationship and made up with Dean through a long movie night filled with chick-flicks and popcorn while leaving a frustrated Meg to mope about the situation.

Dean had a very difficult time hiding his feelings for Castiel since the day the boy originally started to go out with Meg. He had to prevent himself from crossing the boundary line when it came to physical contact as well as making sure to not let Castiel realize whenever Dean was checking the former out. Dean also had problems getting out of the early stages of his attraction for the blue-eyed boy when Castiel would sleep over at his house and Dean would wake up with a pool in his pants. When Dean was younger it wasn't uncommon for him to have wet dreams about his best friend, but over the years he'd gotten slightly better at controlling them. To Dean's knowledge Castiel was completely ignorant to the whole situation, even thought Dean had tried to hint at his affection for the boy before.

Dean was completely right in this perspective, as Castiel was completely oblivious to the other boy's affections. But even Dean himself was ignorant to Castiel's feelings towards him. Castiel had liked Dean since the first day they met, but he never was confident in his feelings because he had never felt so strongly about someone before and the whole concept was completely new to him. There was also the complication of Castiel and Dean's friendship that came into play, he'd noticed the rift that Meg had caused between the two, and they'd never been one hundred percent the same once he'd dated the frigid bitch-in honesty he'd only dated the girl so that she'd stop bothering him, although he couldn't say he wasn't completely disinterested in her.

Now Castiel was feeling a jumble of nerves bouncing around throughout his body. He knew that he'd probably end up alone with Dean at the fair, Gabriel and Sam we're already gradually starting to walk ahead of the other two. It's not that Castiel and Dean didn't want to be alone with one another-in fact it was the complete opposite-it's just that they both were worried that their friendship would break because of their feelings for one another-which the other didn't realize the other had.

Soon enough Gabriel and Sam were no where to be seen and Castiel and Dean were left to their own devices. Dean let out a long sigh next to him. "Figures Sam would run off with your brother when he'd get the chance." Dean was shaking his head but Castiel could tell that he was still happy for Sam despite him leaving them for Gabriel.

"True, but at least they'll get some alone time. Maybe one of them will finally get the balls to ask the other out." Castiel joked.  
"Yeah, maybe." Dean smiled. "And I guess there isn't anything better than alone time with the person you like." Dean hinted.  
"Except maybe pie." Castiel didn't catch on but still pointed out Dean's weakness.  
"True, very true. But both would be even better." Dean felt slightly disappointed but his mood was still nice.

The two went on a few small rides like one called the Zipper where the two were put into a full cage on a large rotating pole. The pole turned vertically and horizontally very rapidly and the cage would spin in circles and move every which way. Dean and Castiel were very aware of the proximity of the other in the whole ordeal as they were constantly being pressed up against each other, and even when the ride stopped they didn't move themselves away from one another after being pushed together on one side. Another ride they went on was similar to a teacup style ride where you control the cart itself. It was called the Twister and they were in large branches where four seats faced each other around a large black disk that controlled how fast the individual branch spun while the main ride spun as well.

After these particularly stomach turning rides the two decided on a calmer ride. They didn't feel sick and their stomachs were fine, but they both figured that it would be best for a small break. Occasionally while they walked they would run into Sam and Gabriel or see them on another ride while the other two remained on the ground, but they would only wave and let the two continue in enjoying each others company and proceed in their own activities.

Castiel and Dean were walking by one of the small booths in which you would toss a few rings onto bottles or use a few foam balls to knock pins down for a small to large prize-depending on how well you did- when Castiel spotted a large bumble bee plushie hanging from the booth's roof.

"Oh my gosh! Dean!" Castiel ran up to the booth with pure joy shining in his eyes. "Look at it!" Castiel pulled on Dean's arm which forced a blush from the other boy but the former didn't seem to realize as he was too focused on the hanging plush toy.

"Do you want it Cas?" Dean asked looking at his best friend.  
"I do-but I'm not a very good aim."  
"Yeah, I've seen you play dodgeball." Dean nodded.  
"Hey!" Castiel protested.  
"Kidding-well kinda, not really. But anyways, I'll win it for you, if you want." Dean said as he pulled out his wallet.  
"Oh-Dean, you don't have to."  
"I know, I want to." He smirked before paying the booth worker and picking up three balls from the box. "Now watch and learn."

Dean managed to knock down all five pins with his first shot and knocked down the rest with his other two. His score enabled him to win the bee for Castiel and he felt his heart swell when Castiel practically started crying with happiness when he received the small plush. After Dean gave it to the blue-eyed boy Castiel lunged forward and embraced Dean into a full on hug. Dean felt his face heat up but instantly found his own arms wrapped around the slightly smaller teenager. It took a few moments for Castiel to realize what exactly he was doing and pulled away with a red face and an extreme feeling of embarrassment.

Dean had initially come over his shock but Castiel and himself awkwardly continued to walk along through the fair while just enjoying the other's presence. Soon Dean stopped in place and Castiel turned to look at him concerned. "What's wrong Dean?" He tilted his head to the side and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean turned at the sudden contact but instead of answering he pulled Castiel up to a line that was in front of the Ferris wheel.

"Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?" Castiel asked while looking at the boy.  
"Uh, yeah. I really like the Ferris wheel, it's nice." Dean shifted his feet.  
"I-I'm okay with that." Castiel smiled.

Castiel was lying of course. Castiel actually had a terrible fear of heights-which he'd failed to ever mention to his best friend. It all started when Castiel was younger and he had fallen out of his tree house and broke his arm. The fall was a traumatic experience to say the least, and Castiel wasn't in any hurry to be put anywhere high again but he really didn't want to let Dean down, especially when Dean had already won Castiel something from the fair; going with Dean on the Ferris wheel was the least that Castiel could do.

So when it was their turn to enter the capsule of the wheel Castiel bit his lip and got in before Dean so that he was farther away from the door. The capsules on this Ferris wheel were open and consisted of only a single two-person seat on one side with no window to shield the two from the outside world. As the Ferris wheel went slowly around Castiel felt his muscles tensing up and fear starting to fill him up. To compensate he looked over at Dean who was leaning forward for a better view of the ground-in which Castiel refused to look down at. Dean however was visually enjoying the simple ride, even if Castiel was more afraid than he'd been in a long time. Castiel still figured that the ride would be over soon, and it wouldn't be too long until the two were safely on the ground again. But on the way back around the second time there was a large _LURCH_ and Castiel and Dean felt the ride still with them at the very top.

"Fuck. Why'd it stop?" Castiel was having a hard time hiding the worry in his voice.  
"It was probably just a small gear malfunction. They happen sometimes." Dean was calm as he continued to enjoy the view.  
"Fuck. Okay." Castiel closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to calm himself down.

Dean noticed the sudden disease that Castiel let off and he turned his full attention to his best friend. "Dude Cas, you alright?" Dean felt slightly worried. "Cas, are you afraid of heights?" Dean saw Castiel nod slightly and so he placed his hand onto Castiel's that was gripping the handle of the capsule. "Hey, look at me Cas. Cmon, look at me." Dean pleaded and used his other hand to make Castiel turn his face towards Dean's. "C'mon Cas, I'm here." Castiel reluctantly opened his eyes and locked onto Dean's green eyes. 

"Dean, I'm scared." Castiel sounded on the edge of tears.

"Cas, everything's going to be fine alright? I've done this before, It's scary at first but trust me, everything's going to be okay." Dean carefully pried Castiel's hand from the pole and held it in his own. "Okay?"

Castiel nodded slowly and responded quietly. "Okay." He trusted Dean, he knew Dean wouldn't lie to him. Dean smiled and glanced away from him to look down at the people working the machine. The main operator held up a sign that read **"Five Minute delay"**

"Hey Dean?" Castiel said quietly but forced Dean's attention back onto his friend.  
"Yeah Cas?" Dean squeezed his hand in comfort.  
"Do you like me?" Castiel rushed.  
"U-uh, of course Cas, why wouldn't I-?"  
"I mean as in, like-like." Castiel bit his lip as he anxiously waited for a response.  
"U-uh. Yeah. I-I do." Dean flushed.  
"I-I do too!" Castiel blurted and Dean's eyes widened in surprise.  
"You do?" Dean felt his heart swell.

Castiel nodded enthusiastically and before he could process everything completely he felt Dean lunge forward and crash his lips onto his own. The whole capsule swayed with the sudden movement but Castiel was too preoccupied to care. Dean moved his hands to cup Castiel's face and neck and Castiel wrapped his own arms around Dean's torso to pull him closer. Dean pried open Castiel's mouth to deepen the kiss and proceeded to taste every inch of his mouth with his own tongue. The two were so wrapped up in their feelings that they didn't even realize when the Ferris wheel started to move again, and they only finally pulled apart when the ride's operator coughed awkwardly to alert them of their presence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are so appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
